


Eyes

by Lonqu



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonqu/pseuds/Lonqu





	

"I know why the sky is so grey. It's because all of the blue congregated into your eyes."

For one oppressively long second, the only thing heard in Kamome Billiards was the raindrops splashing on the roof.

"Shoutaro, my eyes are brown, not blue."


End file.
